


Eternal Flame

by Fornwich (Remigius)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regulus De Sardet, just fluff and smut, that's it that's all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remigius/pseuds/Fornwich
Summary: It means a lot for De Sardet to have the honor of sleeping with Kurt.De Sardet might have also used far too much lube, however.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Jem and Sin for reading over it for me, and to Jem for encouraging me to share my work. I appreciate both of you.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Regulus asks, more nervous than he can ever remember being in his life. Kurt means so much to him, and Kurt is _Kurt_ who has gone through some terrible things in his life. To be given the honor to try sex again this way is something Regulus takes very, very seriously.

“I’m sure,” Kurt says, sounding slightly amused and exasperated both. “Press your fingers up a little more—yes, there.”

De Sardet nods, following Kurt’s direction. He’d meant it when he asked, _‘tell me what you like?’_ He knew that Kurt likely didn’t enjoy the same things that he does during sex. Or perhaps has never been on the receiving end of this where he got a say in what he liked, and so De Sardet wants to learn alongside him. Nothing is more important to him than Kurt enjoying this, feeling in control, getting what he needs.

Kurt leans his head back onto the bed, exhaling loudly.

“Is this good?” De Sardet asks, leaning down to press a kiss to Kurt’s chest, brushing his face against the hair there. Kurt laughs, quietly.

“Yes.” He tells him, cupping De Sardet’s cheek. “I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”

“You promise?” Regulus asks, glancing upward at him, “I’ll stop the second you want me to. The _second_.”

“I know,” Kurt says, very softly. “Yes, I’ll tell you.”

“Okay, good.”

There’s an audible squelch noise of his fingers inside of Kurt for just a moment, and De Sardet bites down hard on his bottom lip before he laughs. “I think I---uh, might have gone overboard.”

Kurt snorts, “Considering how you were treating me like a brand new virgin, yeah you might have overdone it a little.”

“Look,” Regulus snorts, then loses composure and laughs. “I just care okay; I would rather have you _super_ ready than not comfortable okay?”

Kurt brushes his thumb over De Sardet’s lips. “I know.” He says fondly, “You’re cute.”

“Well, that’s one term for it I suppose.” De Sardet smiles, kissing Kurt’s thumb. “Tell me when you feel ready, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Kurt confirms, shifting his hips enough to press De Sardet’s fingers deeper. He keeps his hand resting on De Sardet’s face, thumb pressed against his bottom lip. He doesn’t mind. He works his fingers in and out of Kurt until his fingers start cramping, still trying to be endlessly patient because Kurt needs him to be and he’d do anything for Kurt. _Anything_ , always.

Finally: “I think I’m ready,” he lifts his head up, looking De Sardet in the face.

“We could try, but if you’re not comfortable—”

“I know. We’ll stop.”

“Exactly.” De Sardet smiles at that, playfully biting Kurt’s thumb before he gently frees his fingers and presses careful kisses over the scars in Kurt’s stomach and chest. “Relax,” he whispers, watching the gooseflesh rise from the heat of his breath. “I won’t hurt you; I promise.”

Kurt laughs, very softly. “It’s instinct.” He says but the tension in his body does visibly recede. De Sardet carefully leans over him, positioning himself over Kurt. “Reggie.”

“Yes?”

“You’re usually so confident.”

De Sardet laughs, “I’m usually the one getting fucked. I’m just nervous that I’ll accidentally do something that would make you hate me.”

Kurt snorts, “All of the things that would make me hate you, you would never do. I know you. I trust you.” At De Sardet’s nod he adds, “If it makes you feel better, I could shove you off in a heartbeat and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

De Sardet sighs, taking Kurt’s hand and resting it on his chest over his heart. “I would never make you do that. ‘No’ is enough, or ‘stop’ or—”

“I know you never would. I’m saying that if it came to it, I could fend for myself. You don’t need to worry yourself to death on this… like you do everything else.”

De Sardet laughs, “Alright, point taken. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

_Okay, okay. Get your act together, Regulus._

He props himself on one arm up over Kurt again, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against Kurt’s collarbone as he carefully positions himself with his other hand. Kurt shifts over so slightly, and Regulus slowly presses forward. His hand slips on the bedsheets, and he laughs despite himself as he readjusts. Kurt smiles at that, resting a hand against his side as he settles fully into Kurt. It takes all of his willpower to just stay for a moment, even though every part of him _wants_ to move. “Good?”

“Better when you fuck me.”

De Sardet can’t suppress the shiver that overtakes him at that. “Damn, you really want me to cum before I even get started here.” He laughs, blushing at it.

“That worked up, huh?”

De Sardet smiles at him, “You are _very_ handsome.”

Kurt’s smile softens into something fond, “Get it together, Reggie.”

He laughs, presses another kiss to Kurt’s chin and carefully thrusts his hips forward. Kurt gives a soft encouraging noise, shifting to meet him as he gradually finds a rhythm. Pulling his hips back until he’s almost pulled out, pressing forward back into Kurt, and each time obscenely wet sounding with the amount of oil he’d used to make _absolutely_ sure that Kurt wouldn’t be dried out and pained by this. Kurt’s moans only spur him on, pooling heat down his spine low into his stomach and burning there down his thighs with the effort of keeping himself in place.

“Regulus.”

“Huh?” He asks breathlessly, watching Kurt’s face. The flush of red in his cheeks, how _happy_ he looks. It warms Regulus’ heart, after all he’s gone through to see him like this.

“You’re handsome.”

De Sardet laughs, knowing he’s a sweaty mess. His hair is haphazardly freeing itself of his braid, falling in every which direction in waves that tickle his back and sway over his shoulder. His face is probably red with exertion, and it’s probably the least pretty he’d ever have felt if Kurt weren’t looking at him like he’s the only thing in the world at the moment. “You are.” He breathes out, “I love you.”

Kurt snorts, sliding his hand from De Sardet’s cheek down his jaw, brushing down his neck in a way that makes him moan louder than he really should. He props himself onto one arm again, teasing his other against Kurt’s stomach toward his cock, hard and leaking between them. “Are you close?”

Kurt smirks at him, “Still close?”

“Still looking into your gorgeous face.”

“Flatterer.” Kurt grips his hand before it can wrap around Kurt’s dick, “Yes, I’m close. Very close.”

De Sardet smiles at that, “Good.” He braces himself on Kurt instead, firming up his thrusts until Kurt tilts his head back and grips his wrist harder.

“Good, like that. _Fuck,_ Reggie…” Kurt tightens around him, his whole body tensing as he cums between them with a bitten off loud groan.

“Oh, _please_ —” De Sardet whispers, not even sure exactly what he’s asking permission for. Kurt lets go of his wrist, carefully taking De Sardet’s chin in hand as he opens his eyes anyway.

“Cum, Reggie.” He tells him, stroking his thumb against his jaw.

He sighs softly, carefully pulling out to stroke himself so he doesn’t overstimulate Kurt. “You’re impossible,” he tells Kurt, “it should, frankly, be impossible to be as much of a package as you are. Hot voice? Handsome face? Big dick—”

“Regulus.”

“I’m just saying.”

Kurt laughs, sitting up and pulling Regulus into his lap. He moves Regulus’ hand aside, touching him instead. “Just saying nonsense?”

“Excuse me?” De Sardet asks incredulously, “How dare--?”

Kurt kisses him, distracting him with his hand on De Sardet’s cock. “Shh.”

“Make me.”

Kurt smiles, kissing him again. His other hand plays with the end of De Sardet’s braid, gripping it as he pulls De Sardet’s head back.

“Whoa, yeah. I don’t like that.”

Kurt immediately lets go, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine if you touch it, just… don’t pull like that.” De Sardet kisses him reassuringly, “You can fuck me within an inch of my life, but if you pull my hair I’ll cry. I’m sensitive like that.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows, but gently pets his hair before cupping his neck again. “I understand.” De Sardet sighs a soft moan, arching his hips into Kurt’s touch and putting his hand on Kurt’s against his neck.

“Hmm… like that.”

“Understood.” Kurt kisses the curve of his jaw, lobe of his ear, hand moving on him until he tightens his grip on Kurt’s shoulder with his free hand, shivering as that rush of adrenaline bolts through him.

“Kurt—”

“I know. C’mon.”

There’s something so reassuring about the way he says it that De Sardet melts against him, giving in as he cums into Kurt’s hand. He rests there a moment, leaning in and kissing Kurt on the mouth again.

There’s a long moment of silence where they sit, sweaty and sticky and close. De Sardet sighs. “We really ought to change the covers before we sleep. Last time I rolled into the wet spot and it was disgusting.”

Kurt laughs, quietly. “We can do that. After we bathe.”

“You’re right, yeah.” De Sardet laughs, “You had a good time?”

Kurt kisses his cheek, “You know I did.”

"Hey. I have to be sure and ask questions, you know.”

“I know. You’re good, Reggie. The oil leaking out of my ass however—”

De Sardet trembles with repressed laughter before he can’t help it and dissolves into laughter. “I’m so sorry, I wanted you to be comfortable okay—”

“You’re sweet.” Kurt tells him, playfully slapping his ass as he gets out of Kurt’s lap, “But next time, I don’t need quite that much.”

“Duly noted.”


End file.
